Born 2 run
by mariesg16
Summary: Watching movies is fun. Going to a club is fun. Crossfit is fun. Picking a random hooker off the street is not Roman's definition of fun.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Born 2 run  
Author: Mariesg16  
Pairing: Roman/Dean, with a side of Seth/Punk  
Rating: Mature  
Summary: Watching movies is fun. Going to a club is fun. Crossfit is fun. Picking a random hooker off the street is not Roman's definition of fun.  
Disclaimer: The boys all belong to themselves. This is fiction, so none of what you will read actually happened (at least, as far as we know…*grin*) I am not making any money out of this, so don't sue…you'll be disappointed with my meagre belongings if you do anyway. Also, English isn't my mother tongue, so keep that in mind if you come across weirdly written words or sentences that don't quite make sense. Finally, this is a slash fic (if you don't know what that is, look it up : wiki/Slash_fiction). If you don't like those, than skip this post and don't read it.

Roman sighed, slouching even lower in his seat and wondering once more why he had let his friends bully him into this. The Samoan looked out the slightly frosted car window, his gaze meeting nothing but darkness, seedy buildings and a handfull of desperate looking people.

-So, what are we looking for? Tall? Small? Blond? Black?

Upon hearing his friend's voice, Roman lifted his eyes and met Punk's gaze in the rearview mirror as Seth, who was riding shotgun, twisted in his seat to look at Roman.

-I'm not looking for shit. This was your idea, not mine. Beside, it's like minus 100 degrees. Lets just go back home and watch a couple of movies instead.

Seth grinned and shook his head.

-Nope. Trust me, this will do you a world of good. It's been weeks since you did anything other than eat, sleep and work, Roman. It's ok to have a little bit of fun in life, you know?

Roman rolled his eyes.

-Watching movies is fun. Going to a club is fun. Crossfit is fun. Picking a random hooker off the street is not my definition of fun.

Roman turned his head once more so that he could look out the window and into the darkness, just so he wouldn't have to see Seth's shit eating grin directed at him. That's when he saw Him.

The man had short messy blond hair. He was by no means dressed for the kind of weather that he was currently standing in, with a pair of washed out jeans and a tank top. Yet, Roman could easily see why he wasn't wearing a coat, as his top showcased his muscular arms and chest.

-You like that one?

Roman was startled out of his staring by Punk's voice.

-No. Let's just go home.

But his friend turned a deaf hear to his argument and parked the car on the curb, a few feet away from the blond man. The car had barely stopped moving when Seth jumped out and walked up to the hooker.

Roman could feel his heart race. Yes, it had been forever since he's last gotten laid. Yes, he had way more responsabilities that pleasure nowadays. And yes, the blond man was incredibly gorgeous...but Roman had a very bad feeling about all of this. As he looked out the window once more, his eyes crossed the hooker's and he shivered. Even in the darkness, he could see that the other man had the most amazing blue eyes that he's ever seen.

Seth talked to the other man for a few more minutes, and Roman felt himself tense as his friend handed the stanger what seemed like a little bundle of cash before both men started walking back to the car together.

Seth opened the back door of the car, letting the blond man crawl in beside Roman.

-Roman, this is Dean. Dean, this is Roman. Punk and I are going to go for a bite down the street and be back in about an hour. You guys can either stay in the car or go to the little motel over there. It's up to you. Have fun!

With that, Seth closed the door once more. Punk got out of the car as well, grinning back at them before closing his door and walking away with his boyfriend.

Roman wiped his sweaty hands on his pants, nervously looking at Dean.

-Don't be nervous. We are only going to go as far as you want to go tonight. No pressure.

The gravelly voice went straight to Roman's crotch. The blond man smiled and leaned in slowly. Romand closed his eyes as soft lips met his in a nearly chaste kiss. There were butterflies in his stomach and he felt lightheaded...all of that from a simple kiss...

Roman gasped as a warm tongue met his buttom lip and Dean took that as an invitation, slipping his tongue into the other man's mouth.

It took a few minutes, but Roman eventually relaxed into the kiss, letting one of his hands move up the the hooker's hair and running it through the soft curls. Dean seemed to take that as his cue. Without breaking contact, he climbed into Roman's lap.

The Samoan unconsciously moved his hands from Dean's hair to his hips, grounding the other man on his lap. Roman felt as if all of his senses were on overload. He was being kissed senseless, but even if his lungs were complaining about the lack of oxygen, he couldn't bring himself to back away from the sweet assault. The solid weight on his lap, softly rutting against him to bring delicious frictions to both of their groins was maddening.

Yet, the feeling of utter wrongness reeled its ugly head once more as Roman felt Dean shiver against him, and as freezing hands slipped under his shirt to skim over his skin.

The other man must have felt how Roman suddenly tensed, because he moved back slightly from the kiss, smiling.

-Don't worry, I know that my hands are cold, but my mouth is definitely warm.

With that the hooker started working on Roman's belt with shaky fingers.

As hard as he was, the little alarm bells in Roman's head just wouldn't let up. Or course, he was horny as hell and his body was begging for release, but he couldn't help but wonder what had pushed the other man into becoming a hooker. Was he doing it to pay for drugs? Did he have a shitty upbringing? Did he like doing what he did or was it only a way to put a roof over his head and food in his stomach?

Roman knew that he was thinking with his heart instead of his head at that moment, but as he skimmed his hands around the other man's waist, feeling him wince slightly, he took a second to really look at Dean. Even in the very dim light provided by the moon on this frigid night, he could see a fading bruise on the other man's cheek. The fingers that were still trying to get his belt unbucked were scrapped and the knuckles were bloody. When Roman's eyes moved back up and meet a long and fresh mark on the other man's neck, clearly indicating that someone had tried choking him not that long ago, he felt anger bubble beneath his skin.

Dean must have felt him tense all over again, because he moved in to kiss Roman once more. At the simple contact, the Samoan's brain stopped functionning properly for a few seconds, but as he felt cold fingers pulling down the zipper of his pants after having finally been successful with his belt, the little voice inside his head started screaming how wrong all of this was once again.

Roman moved back from the kiss, leaned his forehead agains the other man's and took the shaky fingers in his, stopping their progress on his pants.

It was Dean's turn to tense a bit, seemingly a little thrown off by this turn of events. Yet, he turned a smile that showcased his dimples to the Samoan.

-Would you prefer going to the motel? We can do anything you want. I'm make it worth your while, I promise.

When Dean's lips ran across his own, Roman let him for a moment or two, before pulling away. Still holding the freezing digits of the other man in his own, he brought them up to his face and softly blew warm air on them, hoping to ease the ache and stiffness that he knew Dean had to be feeling after standing in the cold for God knew how long.

-Here's what we'll do. We'll go to the little café down the street and grab a bite and warm drink. We'll hang out for an hour or two and then we'll meet my friends back at the car and drive you home. How does that sound?

If Dean had been tense earlier, he was now rigid on Roman's lap. The Samoan could nearly hear the little wheels turning in the other man's head, wondering if this was a trap, if he would have to give back the money that he had been given earlier, if the 3 men would really be taking him home afterwards or if he would end up in a dark alley somewhere and never be seen again. Yet, he could feel every cell in his body shivering from staying on the sidewalk for over an hour in the freezing night, and his stomach was painfully contracting at the mere thought of food. He couldn't even remember when was the last meal that he had taken.

Before the blond could make up his mind, Roman gently pushed him off of his lap and onto the seat beside him. He then took off his coat and pulled in onto the other man, wrapping him tightly in soft warmth.

Roman nearly laughed when shocked blue eyes meet his, but he hid his smirk as much as he could, not wanting the other man to run away from him, into the cold night and on to the next client, getting beat up and abused for a bit of cash.

The Samoan climbed out of the car, grabbing Dean's hand and helping him out as well. Roman then locked the car, and keeping Dean's hand in his, slowly made his way over to the café. He could see that the other man was trying his best to hide the limp in his step, and he pulled him a little closer to his body.

-You can keep whatever my friends gave you earlier. It's yours. And we'll be in a public place, so you have nothing to worry about. If you still think that this is a big masterplan to kill you and dump your body somewhere after we're done eating, then you can simply kick me in the nut and run while I mourn the fact that I'll never be able to even consider having kids one day.

A soft smile lit Dean's face, and Roman pulled on his hand some more, making them bump shoulders.

-It's just a meal, drink and conversation. If you're unconfortable at any point, just say so and then walk out. I won't hold it against you.

Dean stopped walking and, as Roman turned to the other man, soft lips grazed his own for a moment.

-Thank you.

Once again, that deep voice ran straight to Roman's dick, but he simply smiled, gave the other man a peck on the lips and tugged on his hand once more as he started walking again.


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Born 2 run – Chapter 2  
Author: Mariesg16  
Pairing: Roman/Dean, with a side of Seth/Punk  
Rating: Mature  
Summary: Watching movies is fun. Going to a club is fun. Crossfit is fun. Picking a random hooker off the street is not Roman's definition of fun.  
Disclaimer: The boys all belong to themselves. This is fiction, so none of what you will read actually happened (at least, as far as we know…*grin*) I am not making any money out of this, so don't sue…you'll be disappointed with my meagre belongings if you do anyway. Also, English isn't my mother tongue, so keep that in mind if you come across weirdly written words or sentences that don't quite make sense. Finally, this is a slash fic (if you don't know what that is, look it up : wiki/Slash_fiction). If you don't like those, than skip this post and don't read it.

As confident and in control as he had seemed in the darkness of the car, once seated in a booth at the very back of the small restaurant, Dean looked like a fish out of water. His bruises, barely visible before, sharply stood out in the harsh light now surrounding them, attracting the attention of the few patrons that were already in the restaurant when they had arrived. To make it worse, the kid looked like he would have given anything and everything he owned to just disappear. His head was down, but his eyes were roaming the thin crowd, as if he was expecting to be attacked at any time. He also alternated between chewing his nails and taping his fingers against his collarbone.

Wanting to get the other man's attention, Roman lightly covered his hand with his own, flinching when he felt Dean flinch. Damn, seeing the kid so on edge apparently made him on edge too. Roman consciously tried to relax, hoping that he could get Dean to unwind a bit too if he did as well. He was already relieved that the hand that he had covered with his was still under his own and felt a lot warmer than before. At least the other man wouldn't die from hypothermia on his watch.

Roman softly massaged the tense hand, moving up his wrist after a few minutes. It wasn't much, but the simple contact, after a little while, seemed to have the desired effect as the blond sighed softly, slouching a bit in his seat. After another minute or two, a pair of blue eyes even rose high enough to meet his. Roman smiled encouragingly.

A small smile touched Dean's lips, but it was replaced by a frown as the waitress came up to their table.

« Good evening. What can I get for you gentlemen? »

Roman glanced at Dean, who had lowered his head once more, his fingers tense under his own.

« Two hot chocolates and two of your chocolate cupcakes. »

The waitress wrote their order down and walked away from their table.

Roman laced his fingers with the other man's and was rewarded with another brief smile. After a few minutes of silence, their waitress came back with their food and drinks and, while Roman wasn't very hungry, Dean seemed to forget all about his previous shyness and dug into his cupcake with vigor. Roman also noted that, whenever he wasn't shoving a piece of cake in his mouth, the fingers of the hand that wasn't still entwined with his own would wrap themselves around his cup of hot chocolate, seeping in its warmth.

Once the food was gone (Dean had finished his cupcake in record time and Roman had pushed his own toward the other man, happy that he received a grin this time, and not just a ghost of a smile), Dean seemed a bit more relaxed. He was sipping his hot chocolate slowly while looking around the restaurant with mild interest instead of obvious paranoia now. As his eyes met Roman, he smiled.

« So, I already know that you seem to like hanging out in the back of your friend's car, that picking up random strangers off the street makes you a little weird and that when you get a little weird, you start giving out cupcakes. Is there anything else that I should know about you, big guy? »

Once more, that gravely voice got under Roman's skin and gave him goosebumps. Heck, he could just sit here for the next eternity and a half listening to this guy reading the phonebook, and he would be perfectly happy. Roman shifted in his seat.

« There isn't that much to say. My friends took me out tonight because they think I have a very boring life, as a matter of fact. »

Icy blue eyes met his own. It looked like Roman had piqued Dean's interest.

« What do you like to do for fun? »

Roman took another sip of his hot chocolate. As much as he loved the path that he had chosen in life, the people he met never seemed to get why he had chosen it. He often heard that he was wasting his time and should consider getting an education and starting a « real » career.

« It might sound a little weird, but I love wrestling. I mean, I come from a family of wrestlers, so it has pretty much always fascinated me. I spend most of my time training. I also do some matches sometimes, in little venues, often with the other two guys that were in the car with me earlier. We don't make much money right now, but there is this division of the WWE, NXT, that is holding auditions later this week, so we will definitely give it a shot. »

By now, Dean was grinning widely. His thumb moving up and down the side of Roman's hand.

« I love wrestling! I would watch it non stop when I was growing up. I also went to a training school a few years ago and still do some matches here and there. Mostly hardcore stuff, as you can see. »

Dean rubbed the marks on his neck and then the bruise on his cheek. Roman knew that there was a little company around town that did some...unconventional matches. They included anything from tables to chairs, from barbed wire to electric tools...it wasn't Roman's cup of tea, but you had to be a pretty good wrestler to survive these types of matches.

« I love putting on a good show! », said Dean, before the twinkle in his eyes faded a bit.

« But it unfortunately doesn't pay enough to put any kind of money on the table. So I had to...change my career path. »

With that, Dean lowered his eyes to their linked hands.

« It's probably for the best. The guys I wrestle with...some of them can be a little off at times...they can take what happens in the ring a little too far...you have to watch your back even when you're not in the ring, because you never know when and where they might turn up, just looking to rough you up for the fun of it. »

Roman squeezed the other man's gently. They were both silent for a moment, before Roman, struck by a genius idea, tugged on the blond's hand until blue eyes met his own once more.

« Let's go grab your stuff. You can stay with my friends and I for a few days. We'll train as much and as hard as we can, and then we'll all go to that audition. What do you say? »

Dean took his hand back, and eyed Roman carefully, probably looking for a sign that the other man wasn't serious, that he had an ulterior motive or that this whole situation would end up as badly as many others had before in his life.

« Why are you doing this? »

Roman had to fight the impulse to lower his gaze, knowing that that would only put Dean even more on edge. So he kept his eyes locked on the other man's.

« I know that we haven't known each other for very long, and haven't exactly met in the kind of circumstances that usually build strong friendships, but you seem like a good guy. Plus, I rarely meet new people who share my passion, so I have to admit that getting a few days to get to know you better sounds pretty awesome. I'd love to see what you bring to the table during a match. And if you make it into NXT and I don't, maybe you can put in a few good words for me. »

Dean was silent for a few minutes, and his inner struggle was evident. Roman could understand why. After all, this could still all be a big ploy to kill him and cut him into little pieces. Roman could be a maniac or a sociopath for all he knew. Yet, if his intentions were really as he said they were, he would get a roof over his head for a few days, would be able to sleep without having to worry about what might happen to him as soon as he closed his eyes, he would get to wrestle with other passionate guys, and might even score a spot on the NXT rooster.

« You're one weird dude. I don't really have any stuff that we need to pick up. What you see is what you get. But I can give back the money that your friends gave me. It should be enough to cover food, board and the ride to NXT. »

As Dean started reaching into his pocket, Roman stopped him.

« Keep it. Tomorrow, we can go shopping. We'll get you something comfy to wrestle in, as well as something nice to wear so that you can impress the NXT people when we'll walk in.»

Dean looked at Roman. The other man seemed so happy and excited that he could only nod and grin too. Still, in the back of his mind, he couldn't help but wonder what the hell he had gotten himself into.


End file.
